Skin, Suit & Lips
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: The skin, suit and lips of D Va, the "Little Sister" of Overwatch and bunk mate of Tracer, who loves to look at D Va. Why? Because she's so cute. Fluff piece, what you see is what you get, and you get something nice'n fluffy. :3 D VaxTracer one-shot, read, enjoy'n review!


**Skin, Suit & Lips**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

"L-Lena..." Hana Song's warm breath practically coated Lena Oxton's lips as the smiling, hyperactive brunette lay on top of the Korean, on the girl's bed in their shared Overwatch HQ bunk.

"Hanna...D Va, you're such a cute li'l diva, you~" Tracer's thick Cockney accent made her lovely voice a sweet, nigh alluring purr.

Tracer and D Va's faces, their beautiful faces, were **so** very close. Lena's chocolate-brown eyes gazed into Hannah's eyes with playful lust, a gentle hue of affection in there.

Being the "little sister" of the Overwatch task force, Hana "D Va" Song was really, **really** cute.

Tracer prided herself in having a good eye for ladies, and she knew "cute" was the perfect word to describe the youngest Overwatch member, the South Korean pro gamer, Hana Song callsign "D Va".

Her fellow brunette was just **so** cute!

"You're so cute, luv...I could just stare at your face, your cute lips, your tight little body all day long~" Tracer's eyes gazed into D Va's with fascination, wonder and affection that made the younger woman's body, her lovely body that was encased lovingly in her trademark purple, white and pink mech-pilot's bodysuit, hum with a gentle pleasure.

"Tracer...Lena...g-geez, please, stop it, I'm...!" D Va gulped and she licked her lips. Was Tracer going to kiss her? Were those plush and soft-looking lips of hers, curved in a big, beautiful smile, going to finally close the distance and kiss hers?

Hana knew she would let it happen. She would let Lena Oxton do whatever she wanted if she just closed the distance already!

"What~? I'm just being honest, luv. It's Ok to look, right?" Tracer cooed with a cheeky wink, as seeing her hands weren't exactly idle.

She had one hand gently caressing D Va's side, her palm and fingers simply grazing, caressing her hip, ribs and a bit of her flat tummy, while she had her other hand cradling the mech-pilot's cheek, her gloved thumb moving every so often to caress the whiskers-like marks on D Va's face and even daring to touch the corner of her lips, idly curling some of the girl's long, brown tresses with a finger.

"Y'know? From this up close...you're kind of sexy too, love~"

D Va's eyes widened and she made her decision. If Tracer wasn't going to kiss her, then she would have to take the initiative. This was a challenge and Hana Song never backs down from a challenge! She made a living off of meeting and winning challenges, after all.

"Take responsibility, Lena Oxton!"

And thus, Tracer's eyes widened just a bit at first, but then, her eyelids fell and her eyelashes rested atop her cheeks as she closed her eyes and eagerly lost herself to D Va's delicious lips and her surprising kissing skill.

Tracer filed away for later asking around if anyone knew how was such an excellent kisser.

But for the time being, Hana "D Va" Song was being just too cute to ignore, and she was pretty sexy, too. She had the body of a model and the lips and (and soon enough) the hands of a lover, if the way in which made Lena "Tracer" Oxton's own magnificent, curvy and spandex-clad, body hum with pleasure on the younger woman's bunk bed was any indication.

D Va was cute and she was sexy when she wanted to be.

 **~The End~**

 **Here's a big shout-out and thank you to my awesome, beautiful, sweet-as-can-be friend, Dawn of Chaos A.K.A Leah-chan, for lending me her ear on chat to type out this story in her presence. :3 Thank you, luv!**

 **And as to why I write this fluff piece for D Va and Tracer? Well, why not? :3 Review if you enjoyed, and even if you didn't. A review's a review, but, heh, do try to keep reviews longer than, well, a single one-liner, yeah? :P It's a fair trade, isn't it? I pour all my heart and soul into a story and you fellas reward that effort by giving a proper, detailed review, yeah? Sounds fair to me.**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
